bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Druid (BTDRN)
The Druid is a magic tower that made its debut in BTD6 and is revisualized in BTDRN. It's like we are making another bloons game just to re-visualise this tower! Stats Range: 34 Attack speed: 3/1s Projectile type: Sharp Pierce: 1 Damage: 1 Upgrades Top path Hard thorns ($250) (1/0/0) Thorns pierce through 2 bloons each Lightning bolt ($600) (2/0/0) Conjures a lighting bolt, hitting the first 20 bloons! Lightning attack speed: 1/3s Summon Tornado ($2,000) (3/0/0) Summons a tornado every-so-often, pushing back bloons. Lightning attack speed: 1/3s -> 1/2s Tornado attack speed: 1/3s Tornado pierce: 10 Tornadoes push back bloons by 12 - 14 RBS, MOAB-class unaffected Field of wind ($12,000) (4L/0/0) Field of wind ability: Casts a wind field in the druid's range, pushing back bloons and slowing MOAB-class Cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Duration: 10s Field range: 25 Field pierce: Infinite Field pushes back bloons by 16 - 24 RBS, slows MOAB-class by 50%, ZOMGs and up are unaffected. Nightmare storm ($128,000) (5L/0/0) A much more vicious storm! Bloons in range of the storm takes 5 damage every 0.1 seconds Storm range: 25 -> 35 Storm knockback (Non-MOAB-class): 16 - 24 RBS -> 30 RBS Storm knockback (BFBs and weaker): 0 RBS -> 8 - 12 RBS Storm can slow anything weaker than a BAD now. Disaster of Bloonsvile ($1,200,000) (6L/0/0) Conjures the worst winds a bloon has ever seen. Storm DPS: 5/0.1s -> 20/0.05s Storm knockbacks everything BFB and weaker to the starting point, knocks back ZOMGs and BADs by 6 RBS Bloons that struck this storm are electrified, taking 4% of their RBE (Min. 20) worth of damage every second for 5 seconds + Stops in place for 0.5s every time it's struck by this effect. (BADs Immune to stun, everything else is immune to this generally.) Ball of Lightning ($8,000) (4R/0/0) Produces a ball of pure energy zapping bloons it hits. Ball of lightning attack speed: 1/5s Ball of lightning speed: 10 BPS Ball of lightning size: 4 Units Ball of lightning duration: 5 seconds Ball of lightning pierce: 1,000 Ball of lightning DPS: 2/0.4s (Each time it damages a bloon this ball of energy uses up 1 pierce) Ball of lightning special: Each time it hits a bloon, lightning bursts out of it, dealing 1 damage to the 10 closest bloons. Superstorm ($60,000) (5R/0/0) Generates deadly super tornadoes that push MOAB-class back! Super tornado attack speed: 1/12.5s Super tornado pierce: 500 Super tornado damage: 5 to non-MOAB-class, 100 to non-MOAB-class Super tornado pushes back non-MOAB-class bloons by 20-25 RBS, MOAB-class by 5-7.5 RBS, BADs+ Unaffected. God of weather ($1,200,000) (6R/0/0) All weathers become their super deadly counterparts. Lightning bolt -> Megachain bolt Damage: 1 -> 20 Pierce: 20 -> 800 Each hit stuns bloons for 1 second, MOAB-class for 0.5 seconds (BADs+ immune) Every 2nd bloon struck (Along with the first bloon) gets electrified for 10 seconds, this affects up to ZOMGs) Rapid chain charge special: Fires 10 Megachain bolts in one second if no bloon has encountered it within 5 seconds. Classic tornadoes -> Super tornadoes Basically their Superstorm counterparts Ball of Lightning -> Ball of chaos Pierce: 1,000 -> Unlimited Size: 4 -> 6 DPS: 2/0.4s -> 20/0.1s Fires 4 bolts per hit, every 5th hit it fires a Megachain bolt. Super tornadoes -> Master diasaster tornadoes Is fired every 30 seconds. Pierce: 500 -> Unlimited Damage: 20 to non-MOAB-class, 500 to MOAB-class Pushes back bloons and blimps twice as far, BADs now affected Electrifies every bloon it hits! Every unit of track it touches becomes lightning'd for 15 seconds. Lightning'd tracks have unlimited pierce and deal 5 damage every 0.01 seconds + Electrifies bloons. Middle path Longer range ($150) (0/1/0) Increased range Range: 34 -> 42 Thorns of fury ($500) (0/2/0) Throws heated thorns, they are thrown twice as fast and pop any bloon. Druid of Wrath ($1,400) (0/3/0) Increased attack speed as long as it pops bloons. Every 10 pops made by this druid, this druid attacks +1% faster, up to +400% attack speed. Poplust ($6,000) (0/4L/0) Boosts nearby druids, making them attack faster for up to 4 Poplust druids. Attack speed boost: +5% (+25% if it's a X/3+/X) Poplure ($40,000) (0/5L/0) Poplust buff increases globally while this druid pops enough bloons. Attack speed: 1/0.5s -> 1/0.2s Every 100 bloons popped by this druid, all poplust buffs are +1% more powerful (Caps at +200%) Field of Fury ($440,000) (0/6L/0) Boosts all druids onscreen to feel the rage! All druids gain x2 Attack speed and can be buffed be up to 8 Poplust Druids. When a life is lost, all Druids gain +1% attack speed. (Caps at 50 lives lost) Soul of Anger ($8,000) (0/4R/0) Attack speed varies on a different type of progression! For every 1% of RBE it pops in a round, the progress goes up by 1%. Starting of at 35%. The progress can be at a minimum of 0% and a maximum of 100% When the round ends, the druid loses 20% of its progress. Every 1% of progress made, the druid attacks 5% faster. Every 10% of progress made, the druid deals +1 more damage. Avatar of Wrath ($35,000) (0/5R/0) Wild anger allows it to go to powers not reached before! Progress can now reach 110% If the druid reaches 100% progress, it attacks 2x faster. +1 damage is dealt every 4% of progress instead of 10% Pierce doubles every 10% of progress. If a bloon leaks, the progress meter increases by 50%. Cooldown: 30s God of Rage ($400,000) (0/6R/0) One angry boi Deals 10 damage by default. Instead of +1 damage, you get +10% damage Attack speed buffs quadruple! If a bloon leaks, the progress can go beyond 110% and up to 180% (Until it drops below 110%, in which another bloon has to leak to increase the progress) If going beyond 110%, the druid loses twice as much progress when the round ends. Every 10% beyond 110% increases damage and attack speed by 50% Bottom path Thorn swarm ($225) (0/0/1) Druid throws 5 thorns instead of 3. Heartwarming Oak ($400) (0/0/2) Druid removes regrow off of bloons it hits. Druid of the Jungle ($1,000) (0/0/3) Vines come out of the ground, destroying any standard bloon. Vine attack speed: 1/4s Jungle Vegetation ($3,000) (0/0/4L) The Druid produces bananas for the more you've invested in farms. Banana worth: $20 The druid produces 1 banana per $500 invested in bananas. (Max. 50 bananas) Jungle Fertilization ($20,000) (0/0/5L) Farms in range produces +50% more bananas, farms outside range produce +20% more bananas Jungle Shrine ($200,000) (0/0/6L) When you purchase this, you may place down a shrine, providing buffs indepentdent on which class you've invested in the most. Shrine range: 50 Primary: Abstract Shrine Pierce boost: +4 Attack speed boost: +50% Damage boost: +1 Towers shoot projectiles that split into 2 smaller, identical projectiles after the main projectile expires. Smaller projectiles have half the pierce (Min: 1), damage (Min: 1), size and sometimes blast size (Min: 0.25) and seeking range (Min: 4). Military: Defensive Shrine Range boost: +100% Pierce boost: +8 Damage boost: +20% (Min. +1, Max. +4) Every third shot made by towers explodes at the size of a bomb shooter's explosion. The blast pierce is twice the main projectile and the blast damage is half the main projectile. When a bloon leaks, all towers in range gain double attack speed for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 40s Magic: Illusional Shrine Range boost: +50% Attack speed boost: +50% Pierce boost: +4 Projectile duration boost: x2 Towers in range can see camo Towers in range shoot seeking projectiles with a seeking range of 10 Support: Utility Shrine Range boost: +25% Attack speed boost: +25% Pierce boost: +20% (Min: +2, Max: +8) Damage boost: +20% (Min: +1, Max: +3) Bananas in range are worth 50% more Item drops are 50% more likely in this shrine At the end of the round, you get +50 lives Jungle's Bounty ($4,200) (0/0/4R) Bounty ability: Gain +$100 and a bonus +$20 for every banana farm in range / Every $2,500 invested in banana farms. Cooldown: 50s (15s the first time) Cash boost capacity: +$500 Spirit of the Forest ($30,000) (0/0/5R) Vines cover the entire track! Every unit of track is covered with vines, each dealing 1 damage every 0.2 seconds. God of Nature ($270,000) (0/0/6R) Boosts the root of Nature! Vines - Super Vines 12 vines pop out of the track instead of one 3 vines can cover a MOAB-class, up to a BFB, 6 vines required to take down up to a ZOMG. Jungle's Bounty - Bounty of the Forest Cash gained: +$100 -> +$10,000 (+$200 per $10,000 invested in farms) Cash boost cap: +$500 -> +$50,000 Bonus: Farms in range gain a permanent +5% income boost, up to +100% Track vines - Track brambles DPS: 1/0.2s -> 5/0.1s Bonus: MOAB-class passing through are slowed by 25% their speed (BADs+ are immune) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers